KämpfeTrailer
by BlackRoseLily
Summary: Der Trailer zu "Die Erlösung der Schlange" und "Kämpfe haben kein Ende" Ist mein erster Trailer. RR PLZ


_So, das ist das erste mal, dass ich einen Trailer schreibe, also geht nicht zu hart mit mir ins Gericht, biddö!_

_Ich wollte einfachmal einen schreiben, obwohl die Story schon so lange draußen ist. Dinks zu den Stories findet ihr unten._

* * *

**Trailer zu „Die Erlösung der Schlange"und „Kämpfe haben kein Ende".  
**  
Schwarzer Hintergrund. Etwas erscheint. Es ist eine Kette. Sie besteht aus einem Dreieck, in der Mitte sitzt ein roter Stein, indem ein schwarzer Nebel gleitet.  
  
_Man hört ein Geräusch, dass sich anhört wie Wind._  
  
Eine verschlunge, grüne Schrift erscheint vor der Kette: Locydia. Eine männliche Stimme sagt es.  
  
_Leise ertönt eine ruhige aber traurige Musik_.  
  
Ein Schwarzhaariger Junge kniet in einem verwüsteten Raum vor dem bewusstlosen Voldemort.  
  
„Hilfe", flüstert er.  
  
_Szenenwechsel_

Ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren sitzt neben ihm.  
  
„Du musst die Getöteten rächen, Harry. Nur du kannst es!"sagte sie mit fester Stimme.  
  
_Szenenwechsel_  
  
_Die Musik ist lauter und härter geworden.  
_  
Voldemort und Harry stehen sich gegenüber. Harry zerbricht Voldemorts Zauberstab.  
  
„AVADA KEDAVRA!", brüllt der Schwarzhaarige Junge.  
  
Ein Grüner Schein bedeckt den gesammten Bildschirm.  
  
_Szenenwechsel  
_  
Harry lacht, lacht laut.  
  
_Das Lachen verstummt, das Bild lacht aber immer noch. Auch die Musik verstummt.  
_  
Wieder grüne Schrift und die männliche Stimme: „Der Junge, der lebt"  
  
Das Bild wechselt in ein anderes. Harry sitzt in einem Zugabteil, den Kopf gegen das Fenster geleht. Die Schrift verschwindet.  
  
_Szenenwechsel_  
  
_Eine melodische Musik ertönt.  
_  
„Hi, ist hier noch Platz?", ein Mädchen betrat das Abteil.  
  
„Ich bin Tamara Harveys"  
  
_Die Musik ist schneller geworden. Szenen in schneller Reihenfolge.  
_  
Ein kurzer Einblick in eine Zaubertränkestunde.  
  
Tanzende Beim Halloweenball.  
  
_Romantische Musik  
_  
Ron und Hermine küssen sich.  
  
Harry und Tamara küssen sich.  
  
Grüne Schrift: Liebe ist die Magie in ihrer höchsten Vollendung. Diesmal hört man, dass Dumbledore und Harry das gesagt haben.  
  
Das Bild mit dem Brennenden Wald erscheint kurz.  
  
_Die Musik ist bedrohlicher geworden.  
_  
Tamara vereist Pansy  
  
Eine Herzkette.  
  
_Die Musik ist wieder ruhig und traurig._  
  
Tamara weint in Harrys Armen.  
  
_Keine Musik_.  
  
„Ich werde dir erzählen, was und wer ich bin."  
  
Ein roter Schimmer umgibt Tamara  
  
„....es wird nur noch eine Hölle geben."  
  
„Wir werden ihn besiegen"Harrys Stimme.  
  
„Sie ist eine Locydia!"Hermines Stimme.  
  
_Wieder schnelle Szenenwechsel._

_Die Musik ist Freudig.  
_  
Man sieht Jugendliche bei einer Schneeballschlacht.  
  
Ein lächelder Dumbleore sieht aus dem Fenster.  
  
Abendessen in der Großen Halle. Alle Schüler sitzen unbesorgt an ihren Tischen.  
  
Man sieht Harry, Tamara, Ginny und Ron über das Qutdditchfeld gleiten.  
  
Eine Hand fängt den Schnatz.  
  
Eine jubelnde Hermine.  
  
Vier Jugendliche stehen vor einem Häuschen in einem Wald.  
  
Selbige sieht man trainieren.Sie duellieren sich mit Dummies.  
  
Hermine liest angestregt in einem dicken, alten Buch.  
  
Hermine und Ron laufen händchenhaltend duch Hogsmeade.  
  
_Wieder bedrohliche Musik.  
_  
Ein Spalt tut sich vor ihnen auf.  
  
_Lautere Musik._  
  
Ein schwarzes, geflügeltes Einhorn fliegt durch den Nachthimmel und wiehert.  
  
Ein Geist hält ein Schwert in der Hand und sagt mit sanfter Stimme: „Das Schwert von Skaya!"  
  
Lava schießt vor Hogwarts aus der Erde.  
  
Man sieht den bösen und entschlossenen Blick Harrys. Nur die Augen. In ihnen sieht man ein Feuer lodern.  
  
„Haaa!"Das Schwarzhaarige Mädchen ist wieder da, sie schwingt ein Schwert durchs Bild.

Nun sieht es aus, als hätte sie das Bild zerschnitten, denn es fällt auseinander.  
  
Hermine und Ron umarmens sich.  
  
Dumbledore, Harry, Hermine und Ron stehen im Kreis und halten sich an den Händen.  
  
Ein goldener Partonus springt ins Bild.  
  
_Keine Musik  
_  
Ganz kurz sieht man eine Beerdigung. Die Stimme und die Schrift: "Verluste."  
  
Die Stimme eines Mädchens: „Er war gut vorbereitet. Für ihn war der Tod nur das nächste große Abenteuer!"  
  
Alles ist Schwarz  
  
_Die Musik setzt wieder ein. Hart und bedrohlich._  
  
Das Gesicht des Mädchens: "Er ist da!"  
  
Ein furcheinflößender Dämon steigt aus der Erde. Umgeben von Feuer. Er brüllt.  
  
Die grüne Schrift erscheint wieder, ebenso wie die Stimme: "Hrazeychal!"  
  
Ein blauer Blitz schießt durchs Bild.  
  
Das Bild wird zu einem Strudel, wird immer kleiner, bis es weg ist. Die Musik wurde leiser und verstummt auch vollkommen.  
  
Schwarzer Hintergrund.  
  
Wieder die Schrift und die Stimme: "Ab jetzt auf FF.net."

* * *

_Irgendwas spinnt hier, das mit den Links ging wohl net....naja, ihr werdet die FFs ja wohl auch so finden oder?_

_Aber wie wärs mit nem Kommi? /dackelblick/_


End file.
